Jack
Jack is Oggy's cousin and the complete opposite of Oggy. Character data *Hair Color: Olive Green *Fur Color: Olive Green *Eye Color: Black (sometimes yellow) *Nose Color: Red *Tummy Color: Peach *Birthplace: New Hollandia Appearance He is an olive green cat with a red nose and pointed ears and a big head. He is a tiny cat together with Oggy in the episode Inside Out. Jack has different ideas from Oggy. Friends *Oggy (cousin) *Monica (love interest) *Olivia *Bob (sometimes) Enemies *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee *Bob (sometimes) Weaknesses *Jack will get seasick if he goes on a cruise ship, as shown in Mayday! Mayday!. *Jack is known to have aerophobia in The Lighthouse Keeper. *While Jack gets older in the alternate future, his strength and speed are weakened. Official descriptions From Xilam Jack is a real time bomb on four paws. He is naturally aggressive and totally impulsive. He has decided to turn Oggy, his pampered, comfy, bourgeois cousin, into a cat, a real cat! Jack is the ideal witness to all of the horrors that the roaches inflict on Oggy. And he is always there to pick up his cousin's pieces. From Cartoon Network One thing you can say about Jack, he's not given over to self-doubt. As keyed up as an over-wound alarm clock, Jack is quick to take affront. What's more, he suffers from abnormally high blood pressure. In other words, he could explode at any moment. From Disney Channel Asia Other cat in the show. He is Oggy's cousin and a complete opposite of Oggy; Jack is short-tempered, violent, arrogant - a perfect target for the roaches to annoy. He often finds himself building huge machinery such as roach-catching contraptions, most of the time resulting in backfiring. He is also very interested in chemistry. Jack is Oggy's very close friend and neighbour. Personality In The Patient, he is nice to Oggy, sharing his soda. Jack often builds something to try and destroy the cockroahes, though this often backfires. He sometimes bullies Oggy. He is perhaps the easiest target in the show. Relationship Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee He is very determined to destroy the cockroaches. He is an easy target for roaches because of his personality. He seems to have very little sympathy or even patience. He doesn't seem to like Oggy and the cockroahes getting along, sometimes he even goes crazy like in The Dictator. Oggy Jack and Oggy are cousins, and they often work together to catch Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee. Jack even tries to save Oggy in many episodes. Olivia Jack meets Olivia in some episodes. Bob Bob is an enemy of Jack and Oggy. Whenever they mess with him, Bob usually punches them until he gets satisfied. In Olivia, they are friends for an unknown reason. Monica Jack meets Monica when she comes home, found in Go For It, Jack!. In Don't Rock The Cradle,'' ''Jack and Monica have a baby, which suggests that they are married. Oggy then needs to take care of the baby. List of episodes Major *Bitter Chocolate *Emergency Room *The Patient *Life's a beach *Jack In A Box *Love and Kisses *Do not Lean Out of the Window *Control Freak *Just Married! *Olivia (Antagonist) *Three Wishes And You're Out *Go for it, Jack *Sky Diving *Sitcom *Barbeque *It's all Under Control *Oggy's Double *Oggy's Night Out *Teleportation Minor or Cameo *It's a Small World (in a picture) *Missing In Action *Sleepless Night *Oggy Has Kittens *Black and White (in a guide book) *Casino *Copy Cat (his face is shown in a cat food commercial) *Abandoned Cockroaches *Jealousy *The World Below *Metamorphosis *Castaway Cats *Surf's On *One Track Life *Race to the Finish *Formula 1 *Don't Rock the Cradle *Golden Eggs *The Mini Golf War *Invincible *Oggy's Bag (As seen in a picture) Family Members *Monica (Cousin/Love-Interest) *Selina (Daughter) *Oggy (Cousin) *Soto (Uncle) *Matilda (Aunt) *Hoard (Nephew) *Oggy's Grandmother (Grandmother) Gallery Olivia.jpg The lottery.jpg Jack riding.jpg Jack statue.jpg 596513.jpg Oggy bit.jpg Take Over.jpg 282734 232230333477115 100000704505905 718138 756267 n.jpg Fish.jpg Flying.jpg Jack's feet.jpg|Jack's Feet 400px-Kkkk.jpg 3138141.jpg Jack and Oggy.jpg 0 (1).jpg Jack Images.jpg Jack image.jpg IlBBsyTCmP94D1at9SGdCuBCXpNYHZbqFCRX2g1Hw0EZvENUxUX0jZ5Bjl0QF3Bl8TD0Z8CqYhK.jpg Oggy oggy's night out.jpg Jack oggy's night out.jpg Large.jpg Jack call.jpg Bob boxing.jpg 596444.jpg Oggy-cockroaches oggy-the-patient 240x135.jpg Monica and Jack.jpg Jack loves Monica.jpg Sitcoms.jpg Jack car.jpg 596517.jpg Bbe96b4f179fab410b8be04bec107127 ls lt.jpg Jcak gob.jpg jack in the lat.jpg You have superpowers!.jpg Jack car.jpg car.jpg|Vroom Jack get out of the sofa.jpg|Jack get out of the sofa jack.png Welcome to Jack City.jpg Jack and Oggy and cockroaches.jpg Jack2.jpg W9YuvWvtEDcHNgi4rIxpdokKblVE1HprhiF52qE9SmMYUjK6bZbPELQqcvlkE5RnCOn7R6S7K-1-.jpg 10475 505362619518434 338587208 n.jpg 390955 505362629518433 605672566 n.jpg 431831 504129132975116 373280752 n.jpg Oggy and the cockroaches the movie pic 2 by nadaazahra-d6fg92x.png Artwork by his fans Old Oggy and his friends by PurpleSerguei.jpg Christmas carols by arctica ice cat-d4ixkqy.jpg Polls Do you like Jack? Yes No Sometimes Category:Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists